A night in hell
by Krisus
Summary: UHm.. School project. Creative writing. That one night, where everything changes. Glee rehersal at night, might not have been such a good idea, as the kids had thought it was. Warning: Character death!


_**A/N: Hello there. So.. Please don't hate me for this story, but it's a school project in which I had to rewrite a film or series, in another genre. I'M SORRY ABOUT THISSSSSS! Warning: Character death.**_

_**I'm sorry. Really. Also I'm sorry that it sucks.. But enjoy if you can-?**_

"What was that?" Kurt breathed and flinched. He could have sworn that he heard footsteps out in the hallway.

"What?" Rachel asked when she looked over, at Kurt's surprised face. She hadn't heard anything, and it didn't look like any of the others had heard anything either. Even Santana sat with a little smile on her face, which clearly spoke its own language, about how she thought Kurt was being stupid.

"I thought I heard footsteps-" He began but stopped. "It was probably nothing." He brushed it off, but his hand tightened slightly in Blaine's.

All of the New Direction's members were gathered in the school choir room, to practice. Nationals were one a few weeks away, and they were horribly long behind in their schedule. That's why they were meeting up at school property, at this time of night. They needed to practice and so they did.

"Let's take it from the top!" Finn exclaimed and they lined up to begin the practice of 'Paradise by the dashboard light'. As the playback they had brought for night practice began playing, he took a deep breath; getting ready to start singing.

Just as Finn was about to let out the first note, a loud crash sounded through the empty hallways, outside the choir room doors. They all flinched at the sound and all their faces turned towards the door; shock painted all over their faces.

"What the hell was that!?" Santana hissed, unsuccessfully trying to cover up her fear, by her way of speaking. Kurt knew better though. That was just how Santana was. She never wanted to show any weaknesses, but he could see it on her face. She was just as scared as the rest of them.

"Why don't you go out and look!?" Rachel snapped. She had never really been able to control herself, when she was upset, and especially towards Santana, after than one time when Rachel had told her, that she'd never get any other job, than working on a pole. Mean, but brilliant.

"Shut up, Hobbit!" She fired back, knowing that the nickname would indeed shut her up.

That was when Puck got back up on his feet. "I'll go look." He mumbled under his breath, trying to man up and look like the tough stud, he always made himself look like.

"Puck!" Kurt called. "Are you sure?" He asked as he looked right into Puck's eyes. Even though most of the glee club members didn't know, Kurt and Puck had some kind of special friendship that had sprung out, after that one time where Puck had tried on his own body, how it felt to be thrown in a dumpster. He had felt the pain that he, himself, had given Kurt for so long.

"I'm sure, princess." He joked with a wink, he also trying to cover up the slight fear of the sound in the silence. With that, he turned around and walked out of the room, slightly hesitating though.

The rest of the club members sat in silence and waited for Puck to return, with news about what had caused the noise. They waited and waited but nothing happened. When they had been waiting for about 15 minutes, without uttering any words to each other, Sam suddenly rose from the chair he had placed himself in.

"I'm going out to look for him!" he simply stated. "He's been gone for too long." He was just about to leave the room when Quinn grabbed his arm.

Kurt could have sworn that he'd never seen her look at Sam that way, since they broke up. "You can't just leave!" She said. She was obviously afraid of letting him go. She probably didn't want to see him get lost, like they were obviously all thinking that Puck had.

"Someone has to, Quinn. What if he needs-" He begun, but stopped himself. He had been just about to speak out loud, the think that we all was thinking, but did not dare to say out loud. "What if he got lost somewhere? This school is quite big." Sam then reasoned.

"Okay, fine. But please hurry, alright?" Quinn practically begged. They might not be together anymore, but one thing was clear; Quinn really cared for Sam, and wouldn't lose him, for anything in the world.

When Sam had left the room to go look for Puck, Quinn spend the next ten minutes, walking back and forth in the room, mumbling to herself, that she had to go look for him, that he'd been gone for far too long, that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to him after she let him go.

"I can't wait any longer!" She suddenly said out loud. But before anything else happened, they all froze by the sound of someone approaching the door. It didn't sound like normal footsteps though. It didn't even sound like footsteps at all. Only that whatever it was, it was heading towards the door. When the sound was right outside the door, it suddenly stopped. They all waited with their breaths held back for some long moments, before something turned the door handle from the outside and the door slowly opened.

Much to their surprises they saw no one but Puck, standing in the door. He quickly entered the room, closed the door and then looked around.

"Where's Sam?" he asked, showing pure surprise, by finding the blonde missing.

"He went out to find you!" Quinn exclaimed. "Where have you even been!?" She continued, but Santana and Brittany came to Puck's rescue.

"Quinn." Santana began, as both girls came up behind her. "It's not Puck's fault!" She said.

"Sam will be back." Brittany said innocently, as she always did when she wanted someone around her, to feel better. "He will be back Quinn." She repeated.

"Thanks Britt." She sighed towards her, before facing her other girl friend. "San." She said; also thanking her for, well trying to help.

"Quinn?" Puck then said. "You're worried about Sam, right?" He asked, and continued, when the blonde nodded at him. "Why don't we go find him together?" He offered.

Before the two of them left, they all agreed that the rest of the members would be waiting in the choir room for another ten minutes if Sam should return, after what they would go to the auditorium, to practice the whole set for nationals, and Puck and Quinn would just go there if they found Sam, or gave up trying.

Ten minutes later when none of the three missing had returned, Kurt and the others left the choir room and headed towards the auditorium. On the way there, Santana and Brittany left the group to go to the ladies room; asking the others to just continue walking, they would catch up with them.

Together they entered the auditorium, chit chatting on a soft level of voice. They were chit chatting until that very moment, when they looked down at the stage and saw something hanging from the ceiling, which they had never believed they would see in their entire lives.

There from the ceiling, dangled five bodies. Blood was dripping from each of them, and their eyes were wide opened; staring straight at the eight students standing there, just inside the door. Underneath the bodies, stood someone they had all thought they knew so well. They had cared for him. Even loved him! He had been like some sort of extra father for them all. Underneath the wrecked bodies stood one Will Schuester.

Before any sound of terror left their mouth's, their teacher made one shift movement with his left hand, and the door slammed behind the students and they and whirled around from the shock of the door slamming.

"Surprised?" Will's voice sounded in the auditorium. Something new had gotten over him. Something they had never seen in the man before. Something terrifying; something cold. It only lasted for about a minutes, before his looks began to change, right before their eyes.

His height dropped hand his body widened. His back curved backwards and spikes ripped through his clothe, along with his spine. Both his arms and his legs shortened and he went down on all fours. He kept changing until the eight students at the door were standing in front of this _thing_ with forty eyes.

That was when Tina screamed. Her scream cut through the silence like a razor, which seemed to bother the thing in front of them. It pulled back a little before it jumped. It jumped forward towards them and they all screamed, just like Tina had just done.

* * *

Once the sun had set and people began entering the McKinley High School for a new day of studying; two quivering young students were found in a corner, inside the boys locker rooms. Kurt and Blaine were frantically clinging to each other, as if their lives depended on it.

While those two were found alive, in the locker room; the rest of the students of glee were found spread all over the school.

Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Puck and Sam still in the auditorium, hanging down from the ceiling. Artie, Finn, Mercedes, Mike, Rachel and Tina's bodies were all found, covered in blood and almost not recognizable from the way their bodies had been crushed and ripped apart.

It didn't take long before the school were shot down after this horrible night in hell, where so many students were killed and two mentally scarred for life.


End file.
